


Puppy Love

by bbomb



Category: Block B
Genre: Dogs, Eventual Fluff, M/M, lots of dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbomb/pseuds/bbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung finds a puppy on the side of the road and completely forgets to ring the number on the collar.<br/>Basically, Kyung is a huge idiot, Minhyuk gets angry a lot, Ukwon and Zico have to put up with their shit. Also dogs. Everyone loves dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Kyung was mad. He was beyond mad. He was _absolutely fuming_. He’d just finished modelling for some new stylist and his hair was fucking glorious and he really wanted to keep it like that. Like c’mon, he looked really hot. But, of course, because he is obviously the luckiest person in the world, it had to be raining. Oh, not just raining, it was pouring down, the sky was full of heavy, dark clouds and the only thing lighting the sky was the flashes of lightning every few minutes.

 

_Fucking brilliant._

And luckily for him, he had to walk home. This wasn’t so bad; he only lived round the corner. But still, his hair was going to be ruined and this was so not fair. He shrugged his oversized coat on and burrowed himself into the neck of the coat as far as he could, covering the little hair he could manage, before running out into the storm.

 

Just as he turned the corner of his street, he heard a soft mewl coming from a nearby hedge. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to have a look, that his hair was going to look like a complete disaster when he got home and his roommate was going to mock him for the rest of his life for looking like a wreck, but something told him that this _thing_ was calling for help. And he wasn’t that heartless. As he edged closer to the hedge, a small wet nose appeared at the bottom and Kyung swore his heart swelled up to the size of a balloon. It was a puppy. The cutest Dalmatian puppy he had ever seen in his entire life, and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny squeal. He picked up the small spotted puppy, checking its collar.

“So you’re called Miso?” the pup looked up at him as if it was smiling, panting and looking up at Kyung with his big eyes, which made sense. Kyung breathed out a small laugh and wrapped the puppy up in his coat. The pup leaned up to lick Kyung’s cheek and he let out a light chuckle because this was the cutest puppy ever, and he couldn’t wait to show Jiho.

_

 

“Kyung what the fuck happened to yo- OH MY GOD IS THAT A PUPPY? WHAT THE FUCK PARK KYUNG?” Jiho’s voice boomed down the hallway. He replied with a toothy grin before handing Miso over to Jiho while getting out of his drenched clothes. In the mirror, he looked like he had been in a shower with his clothes on, his shirt sticking tightly to his chest, while his hair was plastered onto his forehead. He looked disgusting. He could feel Jiho’s eyes staring at him and when he turned to the younger, a smirk was on his face.

“You’re aware you look like shit right?” Jiho smirked, still cuddling the puppy.

“I’m fully aware, Jiho, now if you’ll excuse me,” Kyung pushed past a chuckling Jiho, petting Miso’s head, before heading to his room to get himself a little more presentable.

 

After getting into his comfiest hoodie and sweatpants, Kyung settled on the couch next to Jiho, who was unconsciously cuddling the sleeping puppy. They both looked adorable and Kyung laughed to himself, sneaking a picture of the sleeping pair, before grabbing his laptop to look for a place he could get some accessories and a bed for Miso. I mean, its not like Kyung could just send him back out onto the street straight away without finding his owner. And if it turned out the puppy didn’t have an owner then he may as well keep it. It turns out there was a shop just ten minutes away from their apartment, so he decided that he’d go tomorrow and take Miso with him. He decided he’d rather keep the puppy for a few days before attempting to find his owner. It wasn’t Kyung’s best idea, but hey, the puppy is adorable. Who could blame him?

 

*

 

The morning air was warm and Kyung smiled, thankfully he hadn’t put on his hoodie again. He was sporting his typical outfit of black skinny jeans and his favourite salmon coloured sweater. (Jiho insists it’s pink, but Jiho isn’t the one who does modelling and is around all these colours all the time, god.) Miso is padding along next to Kyung with the makeshift lead that him and Jiho had made this morning, it wasn’t great but it made sure that Miso stayed by his side. It wasn’t long before they came to the pet shop. It was small and hidden between two large clothing shops which overshadowed the pet shop. A light tinkle of a bell sounded throughout the shop as Kyung stepped inside, and a guy stepped out from behind some shelves, revealing a wide, dazzling smile. He bounded over like an excited child and bowed slightly before introducing himself.

“Hello! I’m Yukwon! Welcome to Pet Palace! If you need any help with anything please let me know!” Kyung smiled at him before picking up Miso then turned back to Yukwon. “I’m Kyung, thank you Yukwon-ssi! I just need a few things for my little buddy here. Do you have any beds and leads? Oh and some dog food too, please” Yukwon smiled his bright smile and looked at the customers dog. It was a small Dalmatian puppy that Yukwon swore he had seen before. The black patch around its eye and the rusty brown collar looked all too familiar.

“May I ask what your dog is called Kyung-ssi?” Yukwon asked, trying to sound genuinely interested, not suspicious. Kyung smiled a little, holding the puppy closer to his face. “Ah, he’s called Miso!” After hearing the name, Yukwon definitely recognised this puppy. It was Minhyuk’s most recent pet that he thought had ran away and had cried down the phone to Yukwon for over an hour about it. “That’s such a cute name Kyung-ssi! Follow me,” Yukwon stiffened a little, before leading Kyung further inside the shop to the back. A tall boy with tousled lilac hair was stacking some food before noticing he had company.

“Jaehyo-yah, can you help out this customer please? I have to make an important call.” Jaehyo looked between the customer and Yukwon, who was staring hard at Jaehyo, as if saying _this is a life or death situation._ Jaehyo sighed before nodding, “Sure thing Kwon-ah,” at that, Yukwon dashed off into the back room, leaving Jaehyo with a confused Kyung. “Sorry about Kwon-ah, he’s always a little antsy around puppies. Anyway, what were you looking for?”

 

In the back room, Yukwon hurriedly rang Minhyuk, fumbling with his phone while tapping his foot waiting for him to answer.

“Kwon-ah!” Minhyuk’s unusually chirpy voice sounded through the phone. It wasn’t everyday Minhyuk sounded this happy, and now Yukwon was probably going to make it worse.

“Uh Minhyuk-hyung, you know how… uh… Miso went missing?” Yukwon could practically hear Minhyuk stiffen at the sound of Miso’s name.

“Kwon-ah what are you saying?” Yukwon took a deep breath before saying, “Well… there’s a customer here with a puppy called Miso. Same collar, same black patch around the eye. I don’t think it’s a coincidence, I think it’s your Miso…” Yukwon trailed off. He could hear Minhyuk growling down the phone. “But it’s probably a misunderstanding! They probably found him and kept him to look after him!” Yukwon tried to calm Minhyuk down. Minhyuk was known for not being too good at keeping his cool, and now was one of those moments.

“Kwon-ah, keep him in the shop, I’m on my way.” Minhyuk spat out before hanging up. Yukwon shook his head, feeling slightly worried about Kyung who would have to feel the wrath of Minhyuk’s bad temper. Sighing, he walked out only to be welcomed to an empty shop.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“Yah! Jaehyo-yah!” Jaehyo poked his head out from behind the same shelves as before, confused as to why Yukwon was using such a mean tone.

“What’s wrong Kwon-ah?” Yukwon walked over to him, trying not to get worried. If Minhyuk found out that Yukwon had just let Miso get away he was going to be murdered. “Jaehyo-yah where is the customer?” Jaehyo tilted his head to the side as if he was confused before remembering, “Ah! He literally left about two minutes ago. Why do you ask? Also his puppy looked a lot like Minhyuk-ah’s lost puppy, don’t you think?”

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

 

Minhyuk was going to be livid with him. Just as Yukwon was about to yell at Jaehyo for letting the customer leave, the bell signalled that a customer came in. Yukwon glared at Jaehyo before walking to the front.

“Welcome to P- Minhyuk-hyung!” Yukwon exclaimed. Minhyuk was in the shop, breathing heavily, he must have run all the way here. How the hell was Yukwon going to tell him Miso had gone? Minhyuk looked around, he looked angry enough already.

“Yah! Kwon-ah, where’s Miso? Where’s that damn customer you were talking about?” Yukwon sighed before holding Minhyuk’s arm. Minhyuk turned to a flustered Yukwon who muttered, “Yeah… the customer literally left just as you hung up.” Minhyuk was literally vibrating with anger and Yukwon just sighed again. This wasn’t going to go down well.

**Author's Note:**

> "Miso" is the Korean word for 'smile'
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting anything so feedback or whatever would mean the world to me!!


End file.
